


Carry Me Home

by AvatarAchrel



Series: Hiccup & Loki Trillogy [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Marianas Trench - Freeform, Who Do You Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAchrel/pseuds/AvatarAchrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complicated relationship between a norse god and a viking, and oh boy is it complicated but they finally get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

[Loki&Hiccup || Who Do You Love?](https://vimeo.com/175930035) from [Avatar Achrel](https://vimeo.com/user53697630) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Audio at the end is from Reena Jenkins podfic "Wolf in the house" 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5292200


End file.
